


after the storm

by nayoen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayoen/pseuds/nayoen
Summary: this is the first thing i've ever written,,, kind of just a test run. enjoy this half assed very short sanayeon piece <3





	after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever written,,, kind of just a test run. enjoy this half assed very short sanayeon piece <3

There they were again. Sana ramming into Nayeon, yelling obscenities as she stared down at the beautiful back of the pale skinned girl. “Tell me how good it feels.” Sana said, stone cold as Nayeon mumbled words that were barely words at this point. Nayeon loved it. Being completely under Sana’s control, unable to even think straight, the pain and pleasure of the situation helping her to reach new heights she wasn’t even aware existed. She loved feeling used, destroyed, and worthless; and Sana knew this good and well. “I said tell me how good it feels. Use your words.” Sana spat on her back between words, softly scratching her nails across the wet surface that was now Nayeon’s back, only to dig them in deeply at the end of her strokes. “It’s good, it’s good!” Nayeon shouted, using every ounce of strength she had left to annunciate the words correctly, obviously fed up with how long Sana has been pushing her to the edge. A few more minutes of foul play and Sana let Nayeon be pushed over that very edge, Nayeon screaming Sana’s name at the top of her lungs. Sana thinks to herself, “There isn’t a moment more beautiful than this.”

As the session comes to a halt, Sana does a complete 180. The rough and toughness melts away instantly, and all she wants to do is make sure Nayeon recovers from the events that just took place. She reaches over to pick up a not-too-hot-but-not-too-cold bottle of water, just how Nayeon likes it. She sits on the bed against the headboard with her legs open, and Nayeon crawls between them and collapses on her, Nayeon’s back resting against Sana’s chest. “You’re so beautiful when you’re sleepy and flushed.” Sana says flirtatiously, carefully moving the bottle to Nayeon’s heart shaped lips and tilting the bottle upwards ever so slightly, giving Nayeon the refreshing stream of liquid as her chest is still moving up and down quickly from reaching her high. Sana grabs a towel and dries Nayeon’s face and body, removing the excess sweat (and other liquids) from her body. Though Nayeon looks seconds from collapsing, she knows that she needs to be cleaned more throughly. They both have schedules early the next morning and definitely won’t be up in time to shower before they have to be off to get made up.

Knowing this, Sana carefully moves out from behind Nayeon, getting up and standing at the edge of the bed. Nayeon whines at the loss of touch, Sana’s warm body flush against hers replaced by the cold headboard. “Come back,” Nayeon whines, making pouty lips at the girl standing over her. “You know we have to clean ourselves up, my love. Come with me.” Sana leans over and picks Nayeon up bridal style and carries her to the bathroom. She sits her on the edge of the sink and runs the bath on, not forgetting to add in Nayeon’s favorite Pink Bubblegum bubble bath. As the tub fills up she strokes Nayeon’s back, eyeing the scratches she left from earlier. “They’re okay, yeah? It wasn’t too much for you?” Nayeon hates when Sana gets this way. When she worries too much that she’s gone too far, because the truth is she never does. She knows exactly how much pain and pressure to put on Nayeon, and Nayeon trusts her with her whole heart. “Of course not.” Nayeon replies, inching her tired body closer to Sana, nuzzling their noses together in the softest of eskimo kisses.

Sana removes her bra, the only article of clothing either of them had left on, and reaches for Nayeon’s hand. They step into the bath together and Nayeon once again sits between Sana’s legs, her back against the beating heart that she calls home. Sana carefully scrubs the wounds she left on Nayeon’s back, adding a shoulder and head massage in as well. She washes Nayeon’s hair and eyes the suds run down her body, thinking nothing in the world could be more magical or beautiful than Im Nayeon. Nayeon can somehow feel the way Sana is eyeing her, trying to hide the childish grin sneaking across her face. “I love you.” Nayeon randomly blurts out as the peaceful and sweet silence between them comes to an end. “I love you too, my Nayeon. My sun, my moon, and my stars, My love! My world…” and before Sana can continue on her cheesy monologue, Nayeon splashes water up behind her into Sana’s face, turning her head slightly so her lips meet Sana’s neck. She leaves soft, sweet kisses, which melt into Sana’s skin and moisturize it with love.

As the last of the water drips down the drain, Sana wraps the softest of towels around Nayeon’s body, picking her up once again; but this time not sweetly and romantically. She lunged Nayeon up over her shoulder, her body from the torso up hanging upside down behind Sana’s back. Nayeon giggles and shows the faintest bit of rejection to the action, but lets her do it anyway. When they reach their bedroom Sana puts nothing but an oversized t-shirt over Nayeon and watches as she crawls into bed, getting right under the covers. Sana throws on similar attire and turns off the lamp, snuggling deep into the king sized bed. Nayeon immediately is a magnet to her side, and Sana wraps an arm around her shoulder, letting Nayeon’s head squeeze right into the crook of her neck. Sana smiles to herself, and realizes there was a moment more beautiful that what took place earlier; and it’s this. Nayeon, smelling like bubble gum, wrapped around her body. She realizes their love becomes far more beautiful after the storm.


End file.
